


El Mayarah

by vox_ex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, One Shot Collection, SuperCorp, but also maybe some fluff, super family, you know there's gonna be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vox_ex/pseuds/vox_ex
Summary: A one-shot collection to hold some of my random Supergirl ramblings, prompts, and scenes.Recent Chapter UpdatesChapter 14 - “I immediately regret this decision.” (Supercorp First Kiss)Chapter 15 - "My head hurts" (Alex Danvers & Supercorp)





	1. You happy to see me? (supercorp, danvers sisters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wanting to be with Lena after Lex escapes. Alternative take for 4x17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what direction these will go in, but I just figured it'd be a place to put some shorter scenes, prompt fills, and other random thoughts.
> 
> This one is based off a pair of Tumblr posts I saw post 4x17 from @narraboths and @lenakluthor

You are used to this kind of fear in your chest. You are used to the way that every other feeling, every other touch, every other sound always gives way to her; to the feeling of seeing her safe, to the touch of your hand against hers, to the sound of her heartbeat in your ears.

But you are also used to holding back. You are used to careful words and quick glances. You are used to the stolen moments when you can look at her and let go of the tears you’ve held back, when you can let your fingers wander the contours of her jaw and try to ease away her pain.

You are used to it all, but it never makes it any easier. If anything, it gets harder.

Harder to hold back — harder to lie. 

And today it is harder still. 

Because today you couldn’t even be there.

You had tried to follow her. Had tried to make your way next to her. But then a hand on your chest had stopped you. 

You looked up into your sister’s eyes, and for a second you forget that she doesn’t know who you are, that she doesn’t know why you need to hold Lena’s hand or promise her she’s safe.

You say your sister’s name like a prayer.

“Alex”

Like it alone might make her remember.

But it doesn’t. 

And you know she can still see the pain you can never seem to hide from her, but this time she doesn’t understand it. 

So you let her hand fall from your chest. You let her turn around and walk away. You let her be there when you can’t. 

You stand just of sight with Lena just out of reach, and it’s only when you find in the dissonance the one sound you have been so desperate to hear that you allow yourself to leave.

You hold onto the steady rhythm of Lena’s heartbeat for hours.

You hold onto it until you finally see her again.

Alex had called you, had told you what had happened like you didn’t already know, like you hadn’t been waiting.

And now your hand hesitates against the door in front of you. The sound of her footsteps getting closer as each second grows longer. You can hear the switch of every lock, the turn of each knob, aware of every little thing still keeping you from her.

The door opens, and you barely hear her say your name as you step forward to wrap your arms around her. And at least you can be thankful that you are able to hold her like this now, that you are both in her doorway and not the DEO where you cannot afford to wear your heart so openly.

You close your eyes and take in every detail of her. The soft cotton fabric of her shirt, the damp ends of her hair, the gentle smell of nectarine and honey.

“I was so worried.”

You feel her arms tighten, feel them hold onto you in their own kind of desperation and their own kind of need. You feel the tears that fall onto your shoulder and the tremor of her hands.

“You happy to see me?”

You can hear the subtle waiver in her voice, the quiet laugh meant to belie her fears.

“Yeah”

And that one word feels stupid to say and too simple to be meaningful. But then Lena's voice is just as quiet in return, the words just as simple. 

“Thank You.”

And you know that both are tasked with so much more, that they hold answers and promises that have been left unsaid but never unproven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Let me know what you think here or else you can come yell at me on Tumblr too @vox-ex.


	2. "who did this to you?" (supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw this prompt re-blogged on my Tumblr by amaltheaz and couldn't not have a go. 
> 
> "Who did this to you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying these little scenes.

You know that there are people who would tell you Supergirl was a god; who would recite the twisted scriptures of madmen or follow the word of false prophets even as they watched her bleed in front of them. But you are not them. You have seen her faults and watched her mourn her failures. You know she is not what they believe her to be. You know her heart beats with a rhythm capable of faltering just like your own.

If only they could see her now.

With every bit of grace and steadiness gone.

If they could see her fall on her knees in front of you.

With every bit of weakness unhidden.

Maybe then they might believe the same as you.

But she is not here to prove them wrong.

She is here because she promised she always would be.

She is here because she has lost too much to lose something else.

Her hand wavers as it reaches up, lifting your chin so that she can see every part of you she failed to protect. You reach out too, your hand covering hers as if trying to prove to her you won’t break. You feel her fingers shift, feel them brushing gently against your skin, her thumb tracing the corner of your mouth as it wipes away the blood there. And there is comfort in her touch, but there is something else too, another feeling barely held back. She hesitates, maybe afraid of her own strength, maybe scared of what her hands are capable of at that moment. You lift her hand higher, willing her to feel you there with her, to believe that you are safe because you know the words alone would fail at such a task. She closes her eyes and lets you guide her, lets you bring her fingers to the arch of your cheek where they meet the tears that you have let fall, and you swear you can feel her heart skip beneath your own shaking touch.

She is not a god.

But she is not a hero now either.

Her eyes find yours, haunted by an anger that is born of fear.

You watch what it takes for her to try and hold it back.

You watch as she can’t.

Not this time.

She is too lost in the memories of ghosts.

She looks at you and blood on your face and anger wins over fear.

“Who did this to you?”

Her voice wavers, breaks, and finally steadies as if at last accepting of the part of herself she has always feared.

But you are not afraid of her.

She is not the vengeful god your brother claimed her to be.

And you will not let her be broken.

She is not the fallen hero that this world could easily make her.

So you don’t let go. 

You hold on tighter instead.

Because you know what it is to fear the things you are capable of, to be so full of anger at everything you’ve lost that it seems like the only answer.

You guide her hand again, this time pulling it down from your face so that it rests above your heart.

And you make her the same promise she made to you.

You are the one who saves her this time even if it is only from herself.

She falls forward her head resting in your lap as her arms hold you tighter than she has ever dared to let them as you feel her body give in. You fold yourself around her, hands running along her back and quiet words whispered in her ear.

And you know that later she will hate herself for what she knows she could have done. But you will be there. You will hold her like this again. You will let her cry when she cleans away the blood from your face, you will promise her you are okay when she runs her finger over the scar that will remain. And after, when you watch her as she sleeps and wonder how she is there with you at all. When you calculate numbers so small that it is easier to believe them impossible. You will hold her, and you will think that even though Supergirl is not a god, Kara Zor-el is a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always comments and kudos are appreciated. Let me know if you have anything you'd like to see either here or you can leave me an ask on Tumblr @vox-ex.


	3. “I didn’t tell you because it didn’t involve you.“ (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5+1 Tumblr prompt fill...post reveal feels

“I didn’t tell you because it didn’t involve you.“ 

Lena sat still and unbothered, at least in appearance, by a very nervous Kryptonian pacing back in forth in front of her, but this is the first time she’s seen her in weeks, and the first time that it’s felt like she isn’t able to separate Kara from Supergirl in her head.

“You knew it could explode!” 

Lena winced slightly at the sudden volume of Kara’s voice as she finally stopped in front of her, hands gesturing between Lena’s newly casted hand and general broken state of appearance as Alex finished looking her over. 

“Yes, which is why I called my security team and the NCPD to deal with it.”

“But you didn’t wait for either…you, you…got yourself blown up instead…I mean, only slightly sure, but still there was like a kaboom and everything, and flames, Jess said there were flames, and you only broke your hand and got a concussion which still sucks but could have been so much worse, and what if it was worse and I didn’t know, and it could have been worse, and I didn’t know, and I still care okay, I get that you might still hate me, but I care if you get blown up, so please, please don’t get blown up just to prove a point, okay, can you do that, can you promise me that?”

And after all that Lena doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to make sense of this Kara — the one with Supergirl’s impassioned guise and Kara Danvers’ rambling concern— and maybe this is Kara Zor-el, maybe this is who she has known all along, maybe that’s why it still feels familiar somehow. 

And so Lena takes Kara’s hand in hers, taking her by surprise as she does, and then with a slight smile and a meaningful look she shakes Kara’s hand

“I promise not to get blown up again just to prove a point” 

Because maybe forgiveness should start with a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... kudos, comments, and the like are always welcome and appreciated. Feel free to send me prompt ideas in the comments or @vox-ex on Tumblr.


	4. Green (supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green - Supercorptober Day 4

Lena lets her eyes wander away from the blur of changing landscapes for just a second, allows them to shift from the slate blue of the sky to the deep azure of Kara’s eyes. And even though Kara doesn’t look away from the road ahead of them, her hand still closes ever so gently around Lena’s as if she can feel the doubts that have started to ease their way into her mind. Lena manages a smile at the small comfort and runs her thumb across the back of Kara’s knuckles, promising her that she is okay. 

Kara drives a while longer following the vague directions they’ve pieced together from Lena’s memories and old adoption records. They pass along winding roads that take them away from the sea and out toward the mountains until the grey skies finally seem to give way to something a little brighter. Lena sees a break in the distance, a line of mountain ash dotting the edges of a small plot of land not far from the road. She can’t explain why it feels familiar other than to say it feels familiar; but it’s not the trees, or the road, or the small house that is somehow still standing that does, it’s just the feeling itself.

Kara pulls the car to a stop, and Lena steps out. She hesitates as if wondering who this place expects her to be, maybe wondering it of herself. But more than the things she is are the things she is not. No longer the child who lost her mother, no longer the woman who watched her brother go mad; still grieving in a way, still angry in a way, but no longer alone, and now too like this place, no longer lost. She stands just at the edge of the road. She tries to imagine how it would have looked to her when she last saw it. How different everything about the world seems when you’re four. How much brighter things might have been, how much bigger. She tries to imagine how it might have looked if she had found it years ago, if she would have hated what she found, if she would have regretted it. She thinks of her last memory here, of lying in Kara’s arms one night and trusting her with the only image of her mother that she had.

“We were in a meadow. My mother was holding my hand as I tried to run down the hill. I was trying to run as fast as I could, and I was trying to hold onto her hand to as hard as I could, but I couldn’t and then just before I fell, I felt her arms grab me around the middle and spin me around into a hug and we landed on our back and she held me in her arms and the only thing about her then that I can really remember is that her eyes were the same color green as the grass that was all around us.”

She thinks of how she had remembered the trees and the meadow but not the color of the leaves or the way that the light caught the side of the hill. She thinks of her mother’s face; her eyes, gentle and kind, and the same soft shade of golden green.

She feels Kara’s hand in hers, feels the sun on her face, and the wind blowing through the meadow, sees that shade of green so clearly now in everything in front of her and knows she’ll always have it with her now, kept safely in her head and held carefully in her heart. 

Kara’s hand tightens again, and Lena again brushes her thumb against the back of her knuckles, promises her again she is okay, wonders not for the first time how someone who has lost so much could find a way to help give back even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... kudos, comments, and the like are always welcome and appreciated. Feel free to send me prompt ideas in the comments or @vox-ex on Tumblr.


	5. Couch (supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couch - Supercorptober Day 5

For a long time, Lena was used to waking up alone, to waking up before the sun rose. She is still not used to comfort like this. She is still not used to waking up to light streaming through open curtains and the weight of someone else's body against hers.

So as she wakes up now, it takes her second to remember where she is. 

She's in clothes that are threadbare and worn and definitely not hers, but they are warm and smell of milk and honey and hints of sunshine if ever it was possible to smell of such.

She shifts to move but stops when she realizes there is nowhere to go.

She doesn't remember them falling asleep like this. Can only remember sitting alone on Kara's couch; her phone left waiting on the table, the news playing on repeat in the background as she tried to get the sound of Kara crashing into the concrete out of her head.

In a lot of ways knowing was easier — in some, it was harder.

Lena feels as Kara shifts against her. Feels as her arms reach around her just a little more. She moves with her settling them both back further into the couch and casts her eyes downward to where Kara's head lies on her chest. 

She thinks about how long it took to get here — of all the things that have stood in the way of moments like this and of all the times they almost hadn't made it back into each other's arms at all.

She brings her hands gently to the curve of Kara's jaw, holds it there, thumb tracing its curve with the lightest of touches as if the skin there were as fragile as the moment felt. She wonders briefly if it is, if Kara's skin at that moment is as breakable as her own after last night.

She thinks of how scared she is of it all still, how much easier it is in the silence to admit it.

But what she doesn't know is that Kara is scared of it too. That last night she held Lena this same way and admitted these same things. 

And maybe soon they will both realize that there are answers they can give each other that the silence can't.

But for now, Kara was here. Kara was in her arms, and she loved her, and maybe it was enough that that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... kudos, comments, and the like are always welcome and appreciated. Feel free to send me prompt ideas in the comments or @vox-ex on Tumblr.


	6. What is that? (supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5+1 Tumblr prompt - "What is that?"

“What is that?!” Kara turned around suddenly at the unexpected sound of Lena’s voice, her movements so quick and her control so lacking in her surprise that it sent several things clattering to the floor all at once; broken pencils, crumpled sheets of paper, coils of wire, a surprisingly heavy microscope, and very nearly the entire table itself.

Later she will laugh about it, and later Alex will tease her about the uselessness of her superhearing when Kara tries to explain to her the newly acquired dent in her floor, but for now she feels nothing but panic, and as she stands among the newly acquired chaos of the room that only seconds ago had seen her in such sustained focus that she hadn’t even realized she was no longer alone, she has only a few seconds to try to decide what to do.

Option 1, she could lie, and yeah well that’s not going to happen ever again so… option 2, tell Lena the truth but come up with a new plan to do it later, but who knows if the new plan would be as good as the old plan and well, okay so….option 3….Kara feels the object in her hand again, the one she barely managed to grab off of the table just as everything next to it fell unceremoniously to the floor, the one that Lena had been too distracted by the black scorch marks and glowing metal scraps just next to it to notice — okay, option 3.

Kara watches as Lena looks briefly from her eyes to her closed fist and then to the area of the table still covered in a thin layer of blackened metal and soot and Kara thinks that she should have taken Alex up on the offer to use the DEO labs, but she had wanted to do this all herself.

Kara takes a step forward away from the table and she tries to remember the words she wanted to say, tries to say anything at all really, but all that winds up coming out is a weird mix of sounds that in no way approximate words at all.

Kara thinks that she could change her mind, that she could easily make a joke about it instead, she’s good at making jokes, she could make a science joke, or a superhero joke, or any joke really because Lena already looks like she’s trying so hard not to laugh at her right now anyway.

But then Kara’s fingers close around the bracelet in her hand and holds it fast, the metal keeping its shape even with all her strength around it. She realizes then that the same promise she now held in her hand was one she already had held in her heart — that she loves Lena in a way that is strong enough to never break.

Kara shakes her head a little as if in disbelief of her own doubt and laughs at herself and then Lena laughs a little too, her smile peeking out from behind her hand as they step toward each other.

Lena looks down at her hand again, and Kara follows her gaze, “So are you going to show me?” 

Later they will laugh about it, and later Alex will tease them both about it in a speech she gives in front of found family and fond friends, but right now it’s just the two of them and Kara’s fingers are a little clumsy and her words a little rushed and Lena’s hand is shaking just a bit, and it’s a perfectly imperfect moment where, with the memories or her past Kara asks Lena to start a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... kudos, comments, and the like are always welcome and appreciated. Feel free to send me prompt ideas in the comments or @vox-ex on Tumblr.


	7. "Just stop, please"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - "Just stop, please"
> 
> I imagined this as a potential Crisis on Infinite Earths scenario where Lena tries to save everybody without telling Kara what she’s doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy season 5 everybody!

She’s never believed anyone that says that your life flashes before your eyes when you’re about to die.

Never once has she remembered the last hug her mother gave her or the first time she fell in love. Never once has she ever felt anything other than the pain, or fear, or anger that comes with last breaths and final words.

She thinks maybe it’s just another lie we tell each other. That in the aftermath of surviving, we have to find some reason that we ever wanted to at all, that there wasn’t a part of us that had maybe accepted it instead.

It’s a thought that feels pointless now though; her fate resigned to nothing but the mercy of her own hand and the tragedy of her own heart.

She looks at the mess of wires in front of her, the broken bits of metal and plastic bent back in hopes of finding another way for this to end.

She closes her eyes as if the answer was in the darkness.

But she already knew it and Lex, even now, even dead, had somehow been the one who had made sure of it.

She opens her eyes again, looks at the earpiece she had torn out sitting next to her. She hadn’t been able to take it anymore. She couldn’t think with all of their voices in her head. And now, now she thinks there is nothing to say. But still she reaches out to take it, thinks what she would want to hear, what she would want to say, thinks again about those people who say your life flashes before your eyes when you think you’re about to die and wishes for the first time it was true.

Her hand shakes as she puts it in, voices fade in and out of the harsh crackle of static.

“Supergirl”

Her own voice echos back, and she tries again.

“Supergirl”

There is a break, a click, the sound of someone trying to answer.

“L..L..Lena?”

The voice that answers is not as clear as her own but unmistakable all the same.

“You’ve got to get everyone away from the portal”

She flinches as she hears Kara hit the ground, hears the impact even through the distance between them.

“It’s…It’s just us…I..I-I’m coming to you.”

Lena tries not to think how much effort the words take.

“You, You can’t.”

There is the sound of something shifting, something else breaking.

“I just, I just need a second.”

She hesitates, her grip tightening around the wires in her hand.

“You can’t.”

Kara’s voice cuts in again, but she can’t understand it as it fades in and out.

“L…L..Lee….co…can’t….won'tt….L..”

She takes the earpiece out again, needs the clarity of thinking she is alone, needs the distance she had placed between herself and Kara all those months ago, because she needs her safe, needs her not to try and save her just this once.

She closes her eyes, wants not to be scared, wants to be wrong, wants one more second with the moments that mattered before it all ends.

She holds her breath, brings her hands together, waits for the wires to touch, for the explosion to hit her, but something else does first.

Lena falls to the ground, can feel arms wrapping around her best they can to protect her as she crashes to the floor.

The ground is hard against her back as she tries to catch her breath, tries to push her self away from the arms, still holding her down.

Around her, she sees the unmistakable red of Kara’s cape, so torn and tattered in places it’s as if it is held together by will alone. And then as Kara lifts her head it feels as if she too is just barely held together by the same.

“I told you not to come.”

“And I, I, t-told youI’d always be there.”

Lena plants her hand on the crest of Kara’s suit and pushes her off of her.

“Just stop, please” 

Her anger laced with fear and guilt

“Let me do this…let me save you this time.”

But Kara shakes her head unwilling to give in and Lena sees something in her eyes then, a kind of pain she tries to often too hide but can’t. Like these are words that have broken Kara already before. 

“I broke one too many promises to you already.”

Kara steps forward picks up the makeshift trigger at Lena’s feet and holds it out.

“How much time?”

Lena looks at her and the hope that against all odds still remains there.

“Maybe enough?”

“How far do we need to get?”

And maybe she can have hope too. 

“As far as you can.”

She takes one end of the wire and lets Kara hold the other.

She thinks she should say something.

“Kara….”

But Kara’s hand stops her.

“You tell me when we get home okay?”

And she just nods and closes her eyes, and waits again for Kara’s arms to wrap around her and it’s reason enough alone to want to survive one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... kudos, comments, and the like are always welcome and appreciated. Feel free to send me prompt ideas in the comments or @vox-ex on Tumblr.


	8. Yellow (supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorptober Day 11 - Yellow

Lena feels the mattress underneath her shift, feels the gentle tug of the covers tangled around her waist, and the careful way they are pulled back up over her shoulders. She turns slightly, awake despite Kara’s best efforts, and looks up tiredly at where she sits at the edge of the bed with her back to her, glasses still on the bedside table but the familiar suit nowhere either and so Lena knows it’s not the distant sound of sirens that have woken her this time. But Lena knows enough now to know that sometimes this happened. That sometimes it was her memories, that sometimes it was nightmares, that sometimes the world was just too loud. But everything about this was still so new too— falling asleep in Kara’s arms, waking up in them — that they were still trying to figure out moments like this. What Kara needed. What Lena could do. Because for so long she knew how to comfort Kara Danvers, and she knew how to talk to Supergirl, but she was still learning about Kara Zor-el.

Lena watches as Kara looked out the window, eyes searching for something that she can’t see. She imagines that this time it was thoughts of Krypton that woke her. She thinks back to the first night Kara had shared that part of herself with her. How they had sat outside together and Kara told her all the names of the stars she could still remember, how her voice had grown quiet when she pointed to a distant constellation and told her that even though it was getting dimmer, the light from Krypton will still take 2,000 years to disappear. 

She thinks of the ghosts that Kara looks for in the stars, thinks of them even as the day starts to break around them now and they are once more hidden as the inky blackness gives way to amber hues. 

And Lena couldn’t help but want to reach out then. To trace the patterns of yellow light as they appeared across Kara’s skin to try and ease away her pain just like the light was capable of easing away the darkness.

So she does. She moves closer, slowly, with the sheets tangling again around her waist until she is behind Kara, close enough that they are touching, that Kara can lean back against her when she feels her there.

And everything about this may have still been new, but so much about it already felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... kudos, comments, and the like are always welcome and appreciated. Feel free to send me prompt ideas in the comments or @vox-ex on Tumblr.


	9. "Why the hell did you pull it out" (supercorp, danvers sisters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - "Okay but like the character who doesn’t realize they’ve been hurt trying to see if everyone else is okay only to slowly realize that everyone is looking at them with mounting horror. Then they touch their side to find it’s wet and oh no"

It is hard at first to tell what is real and what is imagined with the ringing in her ears and the blurriness of her vision casting doubt over a world that struggles into view. 

There is a weight on her chest, like someone is lying on top of her, arms held around her, protecting her. 

She blinks, her eyes slowly starting to focus again, the ringing in her ears settling into a steady hum. 

The weight on her chest lifts a little, and she tries to move, tries to sit up, but there are hands pressing against her side keeping her in place, the movements of them hesitant and desperate all at the same time. 

She lifts her head instead and looks down, barely making out the red and blue of Kara’s suit before she has to close her eyes against the pain that echoes in her head with the movement. And she remembers then why she’s lying in the middle of the street, remembers Alex’s voice in her ear telling her there wasn’t enough time, remembers Brainy telling her there was only a 12.428% chance it would work, remembers it was still the right thing to do, and just before the explosion she remembers Kara. Kara whose hands are the ones holding her down, whose hands are covered in blood, who is mumbling to herself things like hang on, and I’ve got you, and you’re okay. But there isn’t any pain, and she thinks there should be pain with that much blood, and maybe she’s in shock. But somehow Kara seems just as confused as she does, because then she’s pulling her shirt out of the way, and she’s trying to tear the buttons open, and there’s that crinkle between her eyebrows that Alex always teases her about. And it’s somewhere in that mess of panicked awareness that Lena realizes why there isn’t any pain…becuase the blood isn’t hers. She can see it then, how the sweat falls down the side of Kara’s face, how her hands shake not out of fear but out of weakness, how the dark stain on the front of her suit is getting larger with every second that passes. And it’s that last realization that has her trying again to push Kara’s hands away, to make everything stop spinning long enough that she can get help.

“K-Ka-Kara…”

But before she can do any of that, Alex is there, and Lena feels relief and fear at the same time as she watches Kara fall back on her heels and her hands finally let go. But Alex doesn’t turn to her sister, instead, her hands take Kara’s place, pushing away her shirt again, looking once more for what isn’t there. 

“Al-…Alex, Alex!”

And her bruised ribs make it hard to breathe, hard to make her voice loud enough to get anyone’s attention.

But she can see Kara past Alex, can see the dirt and ash mixed with blood that stains her cheeks and every other part of her — can see what everyone else can’t. 

“Stop! Alex, It’s…it’s not mine.”

She finally manages to grab onto Alex’s hands, sitting up as she does.

Lena sees Alex touch the exposed skin of her stomach and then the blood-soaked fabric of her shirt. Sees the realization of what it means come just as suddenly as it had for her only seconds ago.

And Lena moves slower than Alex, but they both turn around, both see Kara sitting with her back against a piece of broken concrete, one hand resting against her side and the other holding a jagged piece of metal tipped with crimson at the end. And if it was bleeding badly before, it’s even worse now. Alex moves quickly to Kara’s side, hands pressing firm enough that blood seeps between her fingers as she does. Lena watches Kara look down at Alex’s hand and then up at her sister, her breathing fast and shallow, her eyes half-closed.

“ouch”

And Lena would laugh if she wasn’t so scared.

“Yeah ouch you idiot” Alex admonishes.

“Why the hell did you pull it out” questioning as she pulls a compression dressing from her belt.

Kara for her part looks confused for a second and reaches down to touch her side only to seem more confused when her fingers come away stained with blood.

“I didn’t, didn’t k-kn-know what it was.” 

And Alex does let out a quiet watery laugh then, and Lena wants to ask her how she does it, how she’s okay with any of this, because Lena is still learning what it means for Kara to be the one wearing that cape, to be the one holding her in her arms when time runs out, to blow out her powers trying to protect her, to be bleeding out in front of her.

She wants to know, because loving Kara will mean more moments like this, more moments of feeling scared, of feeling afraid, of seeing her hurt trying to protect her. And after everything, after just getting Kara back, she isn’t ready to lose her again, not to fear, not to guilt, not to any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... kudos, comments, and the like are always welcome and appreciated. Feel free to send me prompt ideas in the comments or @vox-ex on Tumblr.


	10. "Chest tight, she toes the door open further..." (supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Tumblr prompt - "Chest tight, she toes the door open further, following the dark stains trailing along the carpet."
> 
> So, I went with what if Kara goes to Lena for help instead of J’onn after her shoot out with Red Daughter?

Chest tight, she toes the door open further, following the dark stains trailing along the carpet. 

She calls Kara’s name and waits for an answer that doesn’t come, and she looks down at the carpet again and thinks how much she’s always hated it, how she hates it even more now, but then she hears the sound of something being dropped followed by a muffled curse and all the sudden she is thankful for that goddamn carpet that she fucking hates because it had already taken her too long to get here, too long to realize that something was wrong when Kara called, too long to figure out where she was; to get her to say anything other than “I’m sorry” over and over.

She makes her way through her apartment, feet unsure and hands unsteady with Kara’s voice in her head and the sight of blood on the floor leading her forward until she can’t go any further and there is nothing left but her bathroom door in front of her. 

But when she opens the door it’s not Kara that she sees, but Supergirl, Supergirl who is propped against the tub, Supergirl with her suit torn on the side and one shaking hand trying to pull the ends apart while the other tries in vain to hold onto a pair of tweezers that keep slipping out of her grip.

“Lena–” Supergirl’s voice wavers with tears and a pain that is from more than the hand pressed against her side, and it’s then Lena remembers every one of Kara’s breathless apologies and the broken “I need your help” that is the reason she is standing here at all, and she realizes then that it might be Supergirl she sees in front of her, but it’s Kara that is looking up at her, who trusted her to come, who needs her there with her now and it might not be that simple, but at this moment, with Kara bleeding on the floor in front of her it has to be.

Lena drops to her knees, speaks to herself as much as to Kara “okay, okay, okay” – hands shaking as she takes the tweezers from Kara and tries to make sense of the bloody mess Kara has made of the hole in her side– “we just, we just have to get this out, right?”

“Lena"–Kara looks up at her, eyes hazy and unfocused –"Lena” she tries again putting her hand on Lena’s to get her attention, but Lena just pushes her hand away because they can do the whole messy emotion thing after the whole messy bleeding out thing is figured out first.

“You can apologize all you want about breaking into my apartment and bleeding all over my carpet once I get this out okay.”

Kara closes her eyes and nods a smile tugging at her mouth even as she winces through the pain, “You-You hate that carpet.”

And Lena can’t help the laugh that she lets out as she finally pulls the bullet out, warped metal falling onto the porcelain tile as she collapses next to Kara, her back propped against the tub then too, the remnants of her first aide spread across the floor between them, dented and marred with streaks of Kara’s blood and speaking of things that seem like they will never be able to be put back into the box she had tried to keep them — “Yeah, I do, I really fucking do” — but then Kara lets her head fall on Lena’s shoulder, and it feels instead like something falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... kudos, comments, and the like are always welcome and appreciated. Feel free to send me prompt ideas in the comments or @vox-ex on Tumblr I can't promise I'll get to them all, but I love when you all send them in.


	11. "You can't be serious" (Danvers sisters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danvers sisters + "you can't be serious" 
> 
> I turned this into a Danvers sisters COIE moment, I hope you don’t mind…Thanks so much for the prompt!

“You can’t be serious,” Alex says a little louder and little harsher than she promised herself she would be as she comes to stand in front of Kara who is still sitting on the boxes that Kate had long since left her on.

Kara looks up at her, tipping the now empty beer bottle in her hand toward her sister in a mocking tone that does little to hide the pain underneath it, “Do you want me to be not serious? Will not being serious mean that you won’t yell at me right now? Because then no, I am very not serious, and there are no serious things happening here, nope.”

“Kara…” Alex sighs, shaking her head as she sits down next to her sister, avoiding Kara’s thinly veiled attempt to push her away.

“Alex…please” and Kara’s voice this time is smaller and quieter, and Alex knows that there is a warning in Kara’s voice, that everything that has been holding her up — holding her together— is ready to give way at that moment.

“Kate told me about the book Kara, what the hell are you thinking?” her voice matches Kara’s in return this time, quieter and softer, but still, she pushes back with her words because if she doesn’t, then Kara might not break, but she knows that she will have already lost her to whatever self-sacrificing idea she has in her head instead.

And Kara does break, her heart tearing in half along a seem that has been mended one too many times, but she doesn’t get angry, just looks down at her hands, “I was thinking that I am done losing the people I love, that I want to be selfish, just this once, okay — I don’t want to have to be the last daughter of anything or the Paragon of anything — I just want my mom not to be gone after I just got her back, and for Oliver not to be dead, and Iris not to have to lose Barry, and to not have regrets I’ll never get the chance to fix, and to not have failed all those on people on Argo and on Earth who are just now…gone” — she looks at Alex then, the tears she has been holding back from everyone else now falling for her — “that’s what I was thinking.”

“Okay,” Alex nods, taking the bottle from her hand and holding onto it instead, gripping it as hard as she can until she thinks Kara might just feel it, “but that’s not just an S on your chest, remember, you’ve got me, and we do this whole world-saving thing together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and find and add the rest of Tumblr prompts I've done onto here for those of you who have asked (I think there's only a few more). I apologize though because they are pretty short. ..... Thanks to everybody though for continuing to read these and as always kudos, comments, and the like are always welcome and appreciated. Feel free to send me prompt ideas in the comments or @vox-ex on Tumblr. I can't promise I'll get to them all, but I love it when you all send them in.


	12. “I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations.” (Danvers sisters, Cat Grant and Lena Luthor cameos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was based on the following Tumblr prompt … "How about one with Lena finding out about Kara’s starstruck crush on Cat Grant, that Kara isn’t even aware of herself? And Alex should be there and be a little shit, too! Just fluff and funny. Plus I miss Cat! <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a for sure a little different for me but I did my best. There is a small little Andrea Rojas easter egg at the end too.

“I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations.”

Alex is standing next to her, both of them seeming a little out of place in the black-tie crowd.

“What situations?”

Kara turns to look at her, shoving another potsticker into her mouth, thankful at least that the food isn’t as formal as the attire, but her sister just looks at her with a wry smile which is never good and just shrugs her shoulders.

“Alex—what situations?” Kara draws out her sister’s name, the crinkle in her brow knitting together in frustration. 

“Seriously Kara, you have no idea what’s happening right now, do you?”  
She shakes her head in disbelief. “I mean I get it when we were younger because well, the whole new to earth thing and everything, but I thought after the whole Winn trying to kiss you debacle that you’d be better at it by now.”

Alex manages to steal the last potsticker from her plate while she’s distracted.

“The Winn kissing me thing? what does the Winn kissing me thing have to do with us being at the White House correspondents dinner.”

Alex draws Kara’s attention to the rest of the room in front of them.

“Well who are we at the dinner with?”

Kara looks around, recognizing some of the journalists she’s met through the years and honestly failing to see Alex’s point.

“A bunch of correspondents.”

“Yeah dummy, but who else” — Alex rolls her eyes and then stops Kara before she can answer wrong again —"who else that we both know?“

Kara looks around the room again. Kal isn’t there, he and Lois couldn’t come this year, so that just leaves…

"Lena?”

Kara sees her standing in the corner talking with someone she recognizes from the Washington Post and she catches her eye just as Lena looks away from her as if she had been caught looking too, a subtle smile left behind.

“and…” Alex nudges her shoulder.

She keeps looking, finding Cat with the vice president near the front of the room a gentle wave given in Kara’s direction.

“Cat?”

Alex nods.

“but what….” and Kara is still genuinely confused because what does Lena and Cat have to do with Winn kissing her unless…

“You think one of them wants to kiss me?” Kara turns to fully face Alex this time, almost knocking over the glass of scotch in her hand as she does, but Alex doesn’t flinch as if she somehow expected this, she also doesn’t say anything though, just raises her eyebrows, and oh…oh that’s oh… “You think both of them want to kiss me?”.

And Alex claps a hand on her shoulder as if to say ‘there you go’.

“I guess the real question is whether you’ve ever wanted to kiss either of them back.“

Kara turns back around, slower this time, like she is afraid of being caught doing something she definitely isn’t supposed to be doing. She looks at Cat first this time, who is standing next to the vice president still, and she’s never thought about it, I mean why would she think about it? Cat is her boss, was her boss she quickly corrects in her head, and she’s always admired her sure, been in awe of everything she’s done, and everything she’s stood for, but she’s never thought about her like that, she doesn’t think about her like that. Why would Alex try to get her to think about her like that? And Is it possible to ramble to yourself? Because that’s definitely what she’s doing now, and she’s sure Alex is just screwing with her, yeah that’s it, she’s just trying to get back at her for accidentally breaking her favorite mug last week when she tried to heat up her hot chocolate using her heat vision, but Cat maybe had been looking at her before — watching her talking with Lena when she hadn’t had a chance to even see her yet — and what if she was jealous then, but what was there to be jealous of? Her and Lena weren’t anything either, they were just friends, best friends sure, but friends, just like her and Winn…Winn! Winn who had wanted to kiss her! Did Lena want to kiss her? I mean sure she wanted to kiss Lena but…Rao did she just say….

"Kara?”

And while the sudden sound of her name at least makes her forget the momentary panic of realizing that she does, in fact, want to kiss her best friend it also causes a very embarrassing, very unheroic like shriek that makes no less than five people to turn around and look at her.

“Ah! Lena!?”

Yeah nope, nothing like having a room full of people in fancy dresses and tuxedos looking at you while your sister laughs at you.

“Sorry,” Lena rests her hand on Kara’s arm and it’s not helping, “I didn’t really think it was possible to surprise you.”

And Alex is enjoying this way too much, “You’d think that wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, uh no sorry, I was just, thinking that I haven’t had a chance to talk to Cat yet, you know, tell her how proud I am of the work she’s done with the President this year.”

And Kara thinks it’s a good cover, plausible at the very least, she was looking over at Cat after all, but then Lena is looking at her funny and she thinks maybe it was actually a really bad lie, but the look Alex is giving her isn’t the “I told you you were a bad liar look’ it’s the ‘I told you I was right look’ which while very subtly different is in fact different and oh…ohhhh…and this time when Alex leans in and places her hand on Kara’s shoulder, she is thankful she at least makes sure she whispers quiet enough for only Kara to hear because this whole night has been embarrassing enough already "well least your new boss isn’t here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay. Thanks for reading, let me know what you all think. Come yell at me in the box below or on Tumblr @vox-ex.


	13. “You don’t need to know how to change a tire when you can fly, Lena!” (supercorp)

“You don’t need to know how to change a tire when you can fly, Lena!”

Lena hears the excuse before she’s even had a chance to step out of her own car, her door barely open enough to register the cool breeze that cuts through the thinning air before she finds herself smiling at the sound of Kara’s voice. 

She shakes her head, laughing to herself, wondering not for the first time how it was she wound up here. She supposes if someone were to ask her to recount the specific events that have led her to this moment, they might expect that the whole thing would be rather boring and that it would start and end with the phone call she got just a little more than 2 hours ago. But the truth is never as simple as we think, and the story never starts where we think it does. So no, the story of how she found herself on this deserted stretch of mountain highway didn’t start with a phone call, not really, but it is the reason Kara is standing in front of her now, a tire iron in her hand and grease smeared over her cheek.

“Do I even want to know?” Lena asks, smiling even wider now as she takes the proffered tool from Kara’s hand, accepting the bit of hope that seems to come with it as well. Even after all this time, the hope she finds whenever Kara looks at her still manages to catch her off guard.

Kara smiles back at her, but Lena doesn’t miss the way it falls short, or the way she ducks her head a little when there hands touch just enough for Lena to know they aren’t as warm as they should be. “It’s probably better if you don’t.”

Lena looks at her for a minute as if deciding something “mmhm—” she looks at Kara and then at the subtle tire marks and finally the underbrush at the side of the road where the car now sits, her eyes narrowing and her head tilting playfully—"you swerved to avoid something small and fluffy didn’t you?“

Kara looks up, drops her hands to her side dramatically, her voice rising like it always does when she starts to ramble as she starts to pace back and forth a little. "Okay yeah, it was a bunny, I mean I think it was a bunny, or a squirrel, though it would have had to be a big squirrel, and I know Alex says I’m not supposed to swerve because it’s more dangerous if you swerve, but it was little and fluffy, and I just swerved, you know.”

And Lena, does, she really does, because it’s Kara and all the logic in the world wouldn’t keep Kara from not swerving if it meant not hurting something or someone but Lena is now quickly sensing that her plan to jokingly play all of this off is starting to backfire.

“Darling,” she holds onto to Kara’s arms in an effort to stall her purposeless steps, “Darling it’s okay, it’s just a flat tire, and I’m sure that bunny is back with it’s bunny family by now…and…” but when Kara does stop Lena can’t miss the start of tears in her eyes and before she can even guess to what all of this is really about Kara has started rambling again.

“But I didn’t listen, and I swerved, and it was just me, and everything is okay, but what if it wasn’t and what if you were in the car, or Alex was in the car, and I swerved and I hit something and you got hurt.”

And now Lena is really wondering how they wound up here.

“Hey, woah, let’s sit down okay.” Lena guides them over to the side of the road, thankful for the first time that they really do seem to be in the middle of nowhere. “What’s really going on?”

Lena watches as Kara pulls her hands up into the ends of her sweatshirt, wondering briefly if they are actually cold after all, of it’s just something she finds comforting.

“I didn’t listen.”

And the words sound so defeated the way Kara says them that her own heart aches a little. 

“I won’t tell Alex about the car.” Lena tries

But Kara just shakes her head.

“No, I didn’t listen,” she buries her hands deeper into her sweatshirt, “I went in before I had back up, and I didn’t, it was just me who got hurt this time, but Alex and Brainy almost got caught in the explosion.”

And Lena starts to understand. She had known about Kara getting hurt, but she hadn’t known how. She doesn’t really watch the news anymore when there’s a fight, but Brainy always lets her know after. Some things, well some things are better now and some things, well some things are harder.

“Is that why you called me and not Alex?”

Kara nods and leans over so that her head rests on Lena’s shoulder needing to be closer.

“Yeah.”

Lena reaches out, pulling one of Kara’s hands from her sweatshirt so she can hold it in her hand. "Kara, I…I know it can’t be easy to make those decisions, but..“

But Kara cuts her off, "They were going after you.”

Lena sighs then, closing her eyes for a second before she lets her head rest against Kara’s, understanding coming over her all at once.

The truth is never as simple as we think, and the story never starts where we think it does.

“This was supposed to be a surprise, you know?”

She feels Kara sink further into her side and Lena holds onto her like she has done so many times for her when she needed it most. 

“That you can’t change a flat tire?” She smiles as she says it, trying so hard to be the lightness that she knows Kara needs right now.

“No—” and Lena knows she’s succeeded at least a little when Kara actually laughs— “I planned a whole picnic for tonight, for our six month anniversary, but then the whole almost assassination and total no power thing happened, and well I had to drive all the stuff up here instead of fly it. But George was in on it and Jess too, so it was still going to be great I think, at least until the whole me not knowing how to change a flat tire thing happened that is.

And it’s Lena’s turn to laugh, because at least this ramble is more along the lines of Kara’s normal happy rambles.

"Do you still have all the sutff?”

Kara turns to face her slightly, the telltale crinkle between her eyes, “Well yeah?”

“Then I’d say I’m definitely surprised.”

“Yeah?" 

"Of course,” Lena tries to wipe some of the grease from Kara’s cheek and with it a few of the tears, “no way would I have thought you were alone with a whole picnic worth of food for 2 hours, and it’s all still here.”

And at that Kara gasps and tries to push away from Lena in mock hurt, but Lena just pulls her in again, and Kara ducks her head against Lena’s chest, genuinely laughing as Lena’s arms wrap around her. 

In the end, Lena never does tell Alex about the car, but she does teach Kara how to change a tire just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you all think. Come yell at me in the box below or on Tumblr @vox-ex.


	14. “I immediately regret this decision.” (Supercorp First Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my take on a little Supercorp first kiss scene...based on the tumble prompt “I immediately regret this decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a couple one sentence prompts because honestly with everything going on I could use a little distraction to give my brain a break from worrying about stuff for even a couple hours and I thought some of you might too. 
> 
> I tend to keep personal stuff out of fandom because it's a place I go to not worry....but please be kind to your friends and family who work in healthcare right now…from doctors and nurses to all the support staff, we need your support. We are worried for our patients and we can't do it alone, we need your help to flatten the curve. Be safe out there.

It doesn’t happen as the world is ending. 

It doesn’t happen with a rush of hands or a flurry of words.

It happens slow and gentle. 

It happens as they are saying goodnight with Lena’s hand about to reach for Kara’s door. 

It happens with Kara fumbling over words she probably practiced one too many times and still forgot.

It happens because even though they always feared loving each other could hurt, they both finally knew that losing each other was worse. 

Lena could feel Kara’s hand at her waist, gently drawing her closer as she leaned into the touch of her hand against her cheek.

She felt herself give in.

Felt the space between them fall away.

And if it had all started slow, it soon felt inevitable. 

The draw to each other. 

The fall into each other. 

Giving way to nothing but the feeling of each other. 

And with no room for anything else but the touch of each other she leaned into the only space left, and soon the gentle pull of hands became a gentle press of lips until all at once Kara is kissing her and she is kissing Kara back, and it almost feels like too much —almost. Like her body is trying to memorize it all. Every touch, every breath, because it knows how easy it would be to lose, how easily this feeling of Kara is her arms is one it could have never have had at all. 

And even if the pulling away is almost as inevitable as the falling together, Lena is sure she does so with her hands as tightly bound into the front of Kara’s shirt as she dares hold them. 

Like there is a promise to be found in the strength of them. 

And she can’t help but smile when Kara’s hands answer hers in return, covering them in warmth and a strength of their own.

Kara smiles back too, letting go of one of her hands to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering again on her cheek.

Lena laughs, leans into the touch once again.

“I immediately regret this decision.”

Kara flushes slightly, bites a little on her lip bottom lip….“kissing me?”

But Lena just shakes her head.

“No, waiting so long to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you all think. Come yell at me in the box below or on Tumblr @vox-ex.


	15. "My head hurts" (Alex Danvers & Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara with self-sacrificing idiots but with some Alex-Lena banter to mix it up. Hope you like it :)

"My head hurts."

The words find there way out before she even means to say them, but she's finding it increasingly difficult to think straight, and she can barely even follow her own thoughts as she shifts her weight on the soft bed beneath her. She doesn't open her eyes, finds it harder than it should be just like everything else. But the smell of harsh antiseptic and the dull echo of mechanic rhythms tells her what she will find when she does.

"I would think it might."

The sound of the voice next to her is not at all what she expects, and it takes her a second to turn her head enough to make it out beyond the buzzing from her left side that she's not at all sure is in her head or not. 

It's not the voice she would have thought she would hear but after everything, she wouldn't have expected anyone at all to be honest. 

It's hard to focus, and she has to blink several times, but beyond the blurry haze she sees that Alex is really there and it's the first time they've been together in a room since before the world literally ended, and the only thing she can think to say is...

"My head hurts."

And if that fact weren't true, and Lena wasn't pretty sure she was on at least one heavy painkiller, she might have taken offense to the look Alex gave her and the fact that she honest to goodness laughed at her a little too.

"Yeah, we covered that part. Do you remember why it hurts, though?"

Alex stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and stepped closer to the bed bringing with her a cup of water.

Lena looked up at her defeated, afraid that if she tried to answer the same words would just come out again.

Alex smirked as she leaned the cup down, complete with bendy straw for good measure.

"So, your head hurts because you are an idiot."

Lena drew her brows together and tried to open her mouth as Alex pulled the water away.

"Fine, you're head hurts because you're an idiot with a genius IQ, happy?" she asked mockingly and then continued, "who decided rather than tell anybody what her plan was thought it a better idea just to go a get herself blown up."

Lena's gaze dropped down to her hands, noticing for the first time the shallow cuts that marred the backs of them and the bandages that wrapped around her forearms. And she remembered the heat then. Remembered the sharp sting of metal against her skin as she tried to step in front of ......

"Kara..."

Her thoughts trailed off just as her voice found itself again, and she looked up at Alex, tears in her eyes because she couldn't remember it enough to know how it had ended. Because she could remember the look of betrayal in her Brother's eyes, and she could remember the look of trust in Kara's as she stepped in front of her —could remember thinking that last moment of forgiveness in her eyes was enough. But then she thinks she can remember the feeling of Kara's arms around her too, one last feeling of being safe...then nothing.

"Turns out, you're both idiots."

Alex looks somewhere behind Lena and to another corner of the room.

She turns as much as her battered body allows and she is hopeful all a sudden in a way she hadn't been in so long.

Kara is propped up in a chair, dressed in a pair of black sweats, the familiar red of her cape wrapped around her in place of a blanket. Her own hands are bandaged too, and there is a neat but hasty row of stitches along her cheekbown. 

Lena watches as Alex walks over and with a gentle grip shakes her sister's shoulder a bit.

"H-h-hey, what, I'm up."

"10 minutes and then off to the sunbed like you promised."

Lena watches as Kara blinks awake, looking first to Alex and then to her as she finally fully registers the meaning of her sister's words.

Kara stumbles slightly to her feet, catching them awkwardly in her cape as she stands, causing Alex to steady her. 

"I'm good, I'm good."

She manages the rest of the way on her own and Lena can't help but smile even though she knows there are tears in her eyes. 

"Hey."

"Hi."

And when Kara smiles back at her, it feels like such a simple thing to have missed so much. But Kara’s smile is the one thing that has always made her believe in things like love, and hope, and happy endings...even for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you all think. Come yell at me in the box below or on Tumblr @vox-ex.


End file.
